


Deshacer el tiempo

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dripper, F/M, PostTT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Deshacer el tiempo

La lluvia cae y hace estragos sobre la calzada, pega al asfalto como si lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas... Yo miro por la ventana, anonadado... Queriendo salir a fuera para gritar que hay vidas que no tendrían por qué ser vividas... Me gustaría deshacer el tiempo; Irme atrás o a delante, pero dejar este instante... Porque me siento fatal... Y vacío... Y mudo... Perdido en medio de la nada y de la arena de una habitación de motel estúpida que quiere sepultarme... Si pudiera, volaría lejos y me iría con Luke a aprender a contar nubes y a montar en bici... Si pudiera desharía el tiempo para que éste dejara de comerme...  
Hace escasamente unas horas, hemos dejado atrás a Mulder y a Scully... Se han ido para vivir como prófugos, para luchar porque no pueden hacer otra cosa... No quisieron rendirse, optaron por pelear... Me sorprende su fuerza y quizá por eso ahora estoy asomado a la borrasca, llorando recuerdos como las nubes lloran lluvia... Ellos también han perdido... Y si lo miras por una parte, han perdido exactamente lo mismo que yo: Una familia... Una vida... A su hijo...  
Mónica se mueve detrás de mi. Está dormida en la cama que está al lado del que digamos que es mi sofá. Estamos tan perdidos que ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de dormir en habitaciones separadas... Por un momento, en la recepción, estuve a punto de pedir dos habitaciones, pero su mirada triste y las pocas ganas que tenía de estar sólo me incitaron a lo contrario. Ahora ella duerme y la veo como si fuera todo lo que tengo... Sonrío al ver cómo respira y cómo su pelo oscuro traza una silueta desdibujada en la blancura del almohadón. Es Mónica, simplemente... Única, mágica, Mónica... Muchas noches, cuando intento conciliar el sueño, aunque no quiera, ella viene a mi cabeza. Me arropa, me abraza y me susurra promesas en el oído... Me grita que no llore por mi hijo... Me pide que cuide de ella... Me dice que la necesito tanto como ella a mi... Mónica, mi sueño, el mañana que no aferro a mi vida simplemente porque no quiero reconocer que la quiero... ¿Por qué? Porque querer a alguien significa que puedes perderlo y yo he perdido demasiado...  
El chaparrón atiza con ventisca y goterones la noche. Susurran, las gotas susurran, pero Mónica duerme sin sentir la lluvia. ¿Hacia dónde va mi vida? Hace unos años tenía mujer y un hijo... Ahora todo es diferente porque ellos no están... Luke nos abandonó para siempre... Bárbara se alejó de mi... A veces, los sábados por la mañana, tengo la sensación de que voy a despertar en el pasado, todo cambia al volver al mundo real... Abro los ojos y todo lo que encuentro es una habitación vacía... Luego desayuno un par de tostadas y un poco de café mientras añoro las tortitas de Bárbara y las caras de payaso que mi hijo dibujaba en ellas con sirope... Vivíamos en Nueva York, en una casa pintada de azul... La habitación de Luke era mi favorita porque cada vez que dibujaba algo lo pegaba en las paredes... Era mi rinconcito en el mundo, el lugar dónde todos los crímenes que un NYPD veía de servicio, se convertían en ceniza hasta el día siguiente... Luke pintaba barcos y bicicletas, dragones y olas del mar... Cuando mi niño se fue, cada folio pegado en la pared me dolía más... Cada trazo de color me incitaba a seguir luchando para castigar al hombre que se lo llevó de mi lado... ¿Por qué mi hijo pudo hacer tan pocas cosas en la vida? ¿Por qué murió? ¡Quiero que alguien me diga por qué ya no podrá dibujar más! Aún hoy, el dolor es tan inmenso que me deshace... Tuve una vida... Los recuerdos son el único paraíso del que no nos pueden echar... El tiempo es su guardián y quiere alejarnos de ellos... 

Mulder. Scully. ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Estarán viendo esta lluvia? Salgo afuera porque no puedo seguir oyendo sin sentir. Cada célula de mi cuerpo quiere comerse a la lluvia... Quiere deshacer el tiempo destruyendo segundos, arrugando minutos... Estrellando las horas y los días contra las gotas saladas de mis ojos... Quiero que el tiempo deje de dolerme... Salgo y corro... El agua resbala por mis mejillas... Me arrodillo y lloro... Entonces lo siento, es como la luz en un mundo sin sol, como el halo de la luna en una noche oscura... Mónica, su mano, mi espalda... Ya no aguanto más y no puedo vivir queriéndote querer y no dejarme a mi mismo hacerlo.  
A veces, las cosas me susurran en el oído... En ocasiones los murmullos saben a azúcar hecha caramelo... Otras veces duelen... Todo en este mundo llora y ríe... Todo habla... Los árboles, las paredes, el agua...  
La mayoría de las noches sueño con William... Él se fue lejos de su madre... De vez en cuando sueño con Luke y me despierto llorando y sola...  
Mi pesadilla... Mulder y Scully lejos... William llorando solo en el centro de un desierto de arena azul marino... John, en medio de todo... Están dentro de un reloj de arena... Yo, estoy afuera... Llorando y viéndolo todo, escuchando el susurro clandestino y sobrecogedor de cada grano azul que pasa al otro lado... ¿Qué susurra? ‘El tiempo siempre gana. Tú pierdes, Mónica’... Lo tararea una y otra vez... William quiere respirar, pero está casi sepultado... Dana quiere darle la mano, pero no le alcanza... William llora... Y desaparece...  
Súbitamente, me despierto y me incorporo. Sudo, respiro rápido... El cielo sigue masacrándonos con agua y suspiros perdidos en el tiempo, lo noto por la forma violenta en la que caen las gotas sobre el techo... Miro al sofá y veo una manta enroscada, pero ni rastro de John. Quiero asustarme, pero algo me dice que está afuera, redimiéndose en la noche... Derritiendo milenios, recordando los secretos que le contaba Luke...  
Salgo con cautela para no invadir su vida, queriendo abrazarle y pedirle que llore en mis brazos y que bese mis labios para encarar a la noche... Le veo en la espesura de la lluvia, arrodillado. Sé que está llorando, pero me acerco y dejo mi mano sobre su hombro.  
“John...” No puedo por menos que pronunciar su nombre cuando él deja su mano sobre la mía. “Vamos dentro, estás muy mojado...”  
“Mónica, ayúdame a vencerle...” Me sigue dando la espalda, pero casi lo grita.  
“¿Vencer a quién?” Estoy descolocada... Me asusto...  
“A él, al tiempo... Quiero escapar de él... Quiero gritarlo...” Me mira, y veo sus ojillos azules resaltados por la oscuridad y el rebote de la luz del porche en las gotitas de lluvia.  
“John... No sé a qué te refieres...” Sigue llorando...  
“¿Por qué murió? Dime por qué... ¿Por qué siempre perdemos?... Tenía una vida... Mulder y Scully podrían tener una vida... Tú y yo podríamos tenerla si yo no fuera un cobarde...” Me abracé a él tan sumamente fuerte que el agua del cielo no se colaba entre nosotros... Y lloré... Para mezclar sus lágrimas y las mías con las gotas del chaparrón... Para formar un charco en el que Luke se pudiera reflejar... Un charquito en el que el tiempo no matara y William jugara con sus padres a las canicas... Un lago de lágrimas en el que pudiéramos deshacer el tiempo y la tristeza para formar arco iris...  
“John, por favor, no digas eso... No eres un cobarde... Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco...” Me separé levemente de él...  
“Entonces ayúdame... Y déjame besarte...” Fijó sus ojos en los míos con una intensidad indescriptible... Me acerqué... Nos besamos...¡Dios, cómo nos besamos! Desesperado... Tierno... Perdido... Él, yo... Solos en el espacio mientras los segunderos se evaporaban y el temporal se iba con el viento.  
“Mónica. Te quiero.” Un susurro... “Te quiero” Un murmullo... “Te quiero” Lo dijo... “Te quiero” Lo gritó... Y yo sonreí...  
Entramos en la habitación y quisimos dejar de sentirnos solos. Nos quitamos la ropa mojada, sin despegar ni los labios ni las almas. Saboreando cada trocito de piel, oliendo cada centímetro de corazón... e hicimos el amor para dejar de tener miedo al tiempo... Porque nos dimos cuenta de que temerlo lo mantiene vivo y enfrentarse a él hace que pase como nosotros queremos que lo haga.

Amanecieron abrazados... Scully sobre la respiración cansina de su pecho amamantado bajo las lágrimas ahora secas que durante la mayor parte de la noche habían humedecido su camiseta gris y la cabeza de ella. Roswell... Nuevo México... Juntos, sin su hijo... Habían pasado toda la noche abrazados para no tener el alma congelada... Tejiendo sueños para volar con ellos... Escuchando corazones en vez del tictac macabro de los relojes...  
Mulder se separó levemente de ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Era consciente de que había dormido muy poco. Mulder había llorado como un niño durante casi toda la noche, pero las yemas cálidas de los dedos de Scully no le dejaron sólo; mecieron su pelo para recordarle que estaban juntos... Que no tenían nada, pero que se tenían el uno al otro...  
Lo que ni ellos ni el destino sabían era que la lluvia que ahora envolvía Roswell llevaba escrita una canción el sus gotas... Una canción, en cuyos pentagramas jugaba la esperanza entrelazada con corcheas y claves de sol... La letra escondía el beso con el que Doggett y Reyes habían deshecho el tiempo... La lluvia, sus gotas, los segundos... Música, amaneceres, la distancia... Desierto, el tiempo, esperanza... Un sótano... Cuatro vidas que se convirtieron en una y luego se separaron en dos... Mulder sintió las gotitas en la cara... Al mismo tiempo, pero a cientos de millas, John y Mónica amanecieron enredados, mirando al sol de la mañana y dibujando arco iris en los que la franja verde esperanza era inmensa... Se querían, lucharían... Porque Luke los estaba mirando desde el cielo... Porque William lo hacía desde la Tierra...  
FIN  
30/09/02 4:53:56


End file.
